Field Mouse Legendary Ranger
Description: Field Mouse is quite possibly the best ranged hit-and-run hero in the game. His Assault Rifle does large amounts of damage per shot and fires continuously, and on top of that has a fast reload with lots of ammo. He is fairly fast and he has a good amount of health and even some armor. His abilities also allow him to cut powerful enemies and heroes without breaking a sweat by disabling their abilities. In the right hands this mouse can be a cat in many cases (too cheesysorry). However, his main weakness is its lack of armor piercing and should be countered as soon as possible with equipment. '' - Slightly edited by Titanoftrampolines (talk) 06:20, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Field Mouse Abilities '''Cheesy (Passive)' - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Collecting cheese instantly heals Field Mouse 40 HP, gives +2 speed, and +40% damage for 10s. (Level 4: Collecting cheese instantly heals Field Mouse 75 HP, gives +2 speed, and +50% damage for 16s. This should be combined with the above stats, but since I do not know what level they are I will wait for more information.) Artillery Strike (Active) Select a location to call in an artillery strike, shooting 10/11/12/13/14 shots that do 62/88/112/138/162 damage each (3s delay). Tactical Position (Active) Secure an area for 30s, reducing ranged damage for nearby allies by''' 25/35/45/55/65%'. Additionally, allied ranged units get '+200''' range, +25/40/55/70/85% damage, and +25/40/55/70/85 armor piercing. Support Squad (Active) Summon 1/2/3/4/5 Flea Commando to fight for you. Radio Jammer (Active) Jam an area for 15/20/25/30/35 seconds, '''disabling attack and ability use for enemies within the area. Weapons and Armor '''M16 MG (Tier 1) - 500 Gold A rapid fire machine gun with increased damage and +5 more bullets in each clip. M17 MG (Tier 2) - 1,000 Gold A rapid fire machine gun with increased damage and +10 more bullets in each clip. M18 MG (Tier 3) - 1,500 Gold A rapid fire machine gun with increased damage and +15 more bullets in each clip. M19 MG (Tier 4) - 2,000 Gold A rapid fire machine gun with increased damage and +20 more bullets in each clip. Field Gear (Tier 1) - 350 Gold Increases light armor. (+20 Light Armor) Kevlar (Tier 2) - 500 Gold Increases light armor. (+40 Light Armor) Mouse Jacket (Tier 3) - 750 Gold Increases light armor. (+60 Light Armor) Ranger Gear (Tier 4) '''- 1,000 Gold Increases light armor. (+80''' Light Armor) Unique Equipment Bipod '- 750 Gold Increases damage by +3 while stationary. '''Scope '- 400 Gold Increases weapon range. 'Sleeping Bag '- 1,000 Gold Allow Field Mouse to heal 3 HP/s while stationary. Quotes '''When selected: * "Ready for action!" * "What's the intel say?" * "Whatcha need, sport?" Slain Enemy: * "See ya! Swagger!" * "That's one!" * "They know that!" Tips and Strategies 1) When choosing which ability to level up, it is better to level up Tactical Position and Artillery Strike first. Once you unlock Support Squad, you can level it up last, as the Flea Commandos don't make much of a difference in higher levels and the skill has a pretty long cooldown. 2) Use gold to get the gun and armor upgraded instead of buying mercenaries (Field Mouse is by far much better than the other mercenaries when upgraded!). 3) For "Destroy the Enemies' Food Stash" rounds, simply defeat both enemies, wait for both of them to respawn, (that way the stash will lose a lot of food) head into the enemies' stash and use Artillery Strike on it. It should take care of the stash, if properly leveled (preferably 2-3). 4) Make sure you collect the cheese at all times; they are very useful power-ups in difficult times with huge waves and provides an important boost in a dangerous position. 5) The Sleeping Bag and Bipod equipment will help you when exploring the map (This minimizes the need to visit the stash due to loss of health). Category:Heroes Category:Legendary heroes Category:Ranged heroes